Esfinge (One-Shot)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: ¿Y si Harry Potter no hubiera ido a Hogwarts? ¿Y si hubiera desaparecido la misma noche de la masacre de su familia? ¿Qué hacía un niño de 8 años, donde debería de estar, un hombre de al menos, unos 21 años? ¿Había sido criado por esa Esfinge?


**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Esfinge (One-Shot)**

**15** de Febrero de **2001**; Nueva York.

Una maga llamada Samanta Hopkins, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, tras lograr detener una invasión de una cama de Runespoor, aun así, caminaba apenada, por la muerte de su esposo y otros tres compañeros. Samanta, aun no quería volver con el MACUSA, aun no quería informar su penoso error, al tratar de controlar a la criatura, al querer salvar las vidas de sus compañeros, solo ella había sobrevivido.

Eso era lo más…

Lo que más le dolía.

Lo más trágico de todo.

Una luz roja, surgió de un callejón y asustada, desenfundó su varita, al tiempo que entraba en el callejón, en busca de aquello que provocó esa luz, encontrándose con una Esfinge, la cual abrazaba a un joven, de unos 15 años, el cual tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y los ojos verdes.

―Por favor… ―dijo la Esfinge, alargando su mano derecha y entregándole una pequeña caja ―Cría al niño ―la mujer solo pudo parpadear, pero no sabía qué hacer. Apenas, y estaba tratando de comprender las palabras de la criatura, antes de que la misma desapareciera, tras convertirse en sal. Samanta atrapó al niño y con un movimiento de varita, lo vistió, para luego llevarlo al MACUSA, con más preguntas que respuestas. Se le pidió narrar lo que había pasado y ella, así lo hizo, tras pedir que le fuera dado el Veritaserum. El núcleo del niño y, por consecuencia, su identidad, fue corroborada. Se trataba de Harry Sebastián Potter Grindelwald, un niño nacido en el año de 1980 y reconocido en el Mundo Mágico Ingles, como "El-Niño-Que-Vivió", se decía que ese niño había matado al mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, pero este volvió años despues y casi logra sumir al Mundo Mágico Ingles en el caos, solo para ser derrotado luego, por el llamado "Elegido", Neville Longbottom.

En 1991, Neville Longbottom, junto a Hermione Granger, habían logrado detener a Quirinus Quirrell, de poseer la Piedra Filosofal, cuando el joven Neville Longbottom había rociado el polvo de Alihotsy, en el rostro de Quirrell, cosa que provocó que el maestro de Defensa se suicidara.

En 1992, se supo que un Basilisco estaba suelto en el colegio y petrificando a los alumnos, mientras que algún supremacista Sangre Pura, estaba causando terror. Sería Hermione Granger, quien descubriría como se movía el Basilisco y Neville, logró preparar junto a su amiga, una pócima que actuaba como fuego al contacto con el aire y lo rociaron en las cañerías, provocando la muerte de la criatura y el despertar de los alumnos. Además, encontraron a Ginevra Weasley, muy pálida y casi muerta, pero entre Snape y Pomfrey, usaron una solucion alquímica, para salvar a la chica, la cual dijo que Voldemort la había manipulado con un diario y que este mismo diario, se había convertido en un liquido negro, ante sus ojos.

En 1993, Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban, en busca de cuidar de su ahijado Harry Potter, el cual supuestamente estaría en Hogwarts y de su ex-compañero y Mortífago: Peter Pettigrew. Logró dar con Pettigrew y petrificarlo, justo cuando llegó Snape y le entregó la poción Mata-Lobos al otro Merodeador presente en la escena: Remus Lupin, evitando que se transformara en un licántropo, mientras que Pettigrew era guiado a los Dementores y Black escapaba temporalmente, solo para presentarse en el juicio de Pettigrew y ambos recibieron un juicio por Veritaserum, resultando Sirius inocente. Sirius acabó por descubrir los planes de Dumbledore, para su desaparecido ahijado: Harry Potter y quemó el #12 de Grimmauld Place, junto a todos sus conocimientos de artes oscuras y se desapareció, para ir en su búsqueda.

En 1994, Neville Longbottom fue ingresado, en contra de su voluntad, en el llamado "Torneo de los Tres Magos", usando el Díctamo para hacer que su dragón sufriera de un ataque de estornudos y él recuperó el Huevo Dorado. Usando las Branquialgas para ingresar al Lago Negro y salvar a Ginny en la primera prueba. Durante la prueba final, el laberinto: usó la escoba para llegar hasta el centro del laberinto, antes que sus compañeros competidores y fue transportado hasta un cementerio, no se supo que más pasó, excepto que él dijo que Lucius Malfoy había intentado revivir a Lord Voldemort, pero él lo había evitado con una Mandrágora bebé y luego, usó el Lazo del Diablo, para acabar con la vida de Ryddle, mientras que usaba el hechizo Incarcerous, para luego llevarse a Lord Malfoy con él y acusarlo.

1995 El Ministro envió a Dolores Umbridge a Hogwarts, para acallar que Voldemort había vuelto, aun y cuando Neville decía que el Lazo del Diablo había acabado con el resucitado Señor Oscuro. Umbridge, tras sufrir varios infortunios inexplicables y tras descubrir a un grupo de alumnos, con el nombre de "Ejercito de Dumbledore", castigó a Neville llevándolo al bosque prohibido, donde fue violada por Centauros, pero él fue dejado en paz. Horas despues, un atentado contra el mismísimo edificio Ministerial, obligó a Fudge a aceptar las palabras de Neville y Dumbledore, de que Voldemort había vuelto a la vida.

1996 Neville, tras varios infortunios y tras comprobarse que Draco Malfoy había estado en una tienda de magia oscura, envió al heredero de los Malfoy a Azkaban, donde sería acompañado por su padre, al mismo tiempo que enviaba al Ministerio una copia de los hechizos descubiertos en su libro de pociones, siendo estos calificados como maldiciones desconocías y peligrosas. Tras horas de estudio, coqueteos con Ginny y lograr que el profesor Slughorn le confiara el recuerdo necesario, Neville se lo llevó a Dumbledore, quien reveló la existencia de los Horrocruxes y le mostró a Neville, que él había destruido uno, mientras que él, había destruido los otros Horrocruxes, fue gracias a Ginny, que supieron de una maldición la cual Dumbledore usó para desenlazar el alma de Voldemort de otros posibles Horrocruxes. Al final del año escolar, Severus Snape asesinó a Dumbledore y escapó del colegio, tras nombrarse como El Príncipe Mestizo.

1997 Neville logró maldecir a todo aquel que estuviera conectado a la Marca Tenebrosa, usando una maldición ilusionista de su invención y facilitando arduamente, el trabajo de los Aurores, los cuales, gracias a que Neville era amigo intimo de Susan Bones y que estos estaban bajo el mando de Amelia Bones, lograron encarcelar a casi todos los hombres de Voldemort, quien, enfurecido por tal afrenta, se lanzó lanza en ristre contra Hogwarts, sin medir las consecuencias y que los alumnos estaban más que listos para enfrentarlo, tanto los de Familias de la Luz, como los de Familias de Oscuridad, pues sus padres fueron encarcelados, por culpa de Voldemort, siendo este derrotado, luego de que Neville le atravesara el pecho con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, al no quedarle más Horrocruxes al Mago Oscuro.

Lo que Harry pudo decirles a los Aurores del MACUSA, era que toda su vida, la había vivido en Egipto, siendo criado por Merit, una Esfinge, la cual le enseñó a hablar, escribir, lo alimentó y había sido un gran alumno en la Academia Eclipse, una academia de magia. Que su nombre original era Harry Potter Grindelwald, pero que era conocido en la Academia Eclipse como _Hasani Alabi_. Y que la Academia Eclipse, era una academia de magia, lograron corroborar la historia, demostrando que era real. Pero eso no quitaba, que fuera muy rara.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera 15 años, si era el año 2001 y debería de tener 21 años?

¿Cómo era posible que nadie supiera nada de él, si según los registros de Hogwarts, Dumbledore jamás dejó de buscarlo incansablemente, con el hechizos Consecutus, el cual permitía dar con la posición exacta de una persona, en cualquiera parte del mundo?

¿Por qué no se parecía, en lo más mínimo a lo que contaban las historias de él, con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, además de los lentes?

Había más preguntas que respuestas, pero Harry Potter, parecía ser tan consciente del Mundo Mágico y tan conocedor del mismo, que no pudieron retenerlo contra su voluntad por más tiempo y tuvieron que dejarlo ir.

Luego de 48 horas, cuando se descubrió que Harry Potter estaba vivo, este demandó a la familia Dumbledore, tras demostrar con pruebas de todo tipo, que Albus Dumbledore, ex-director de Hogwarts, había robado miles de Galeones de la bóveda Potter, durante cada año, además de haberle colocado una serie de sellos mágicos, en un intento para que él no desarrollara su magia. La familia Dumbledore pagó una cantidad tan exorbitante de Galeones, que cayeron en banca rota y fueron desprestigiados. Albus Dumbledore, vio desde su cuadro de la oficina del director, como era demandado aun despues de muerto y aun más, al saber quien lo demandaba.

No podía hacer nada estando muerto, pero tuvo que ver, como los logros de una vida entera, desaparecían, por órdenes de la actual ministra de magia: Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter, resultó ser un Adivino, un maestro pocionista y un Medimago del más alto calibre, luego de demostrar sus grandes conocimientos de magia, ganándose la vida con esos tres trabajos.


End file.
